


The Cat's Meow

by Originalpuck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - No SHIELD (Marvel), Coffee Shops, F/F, First Dates, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originalpuck/pseuds/Originalpuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not every first date goes according to plan. Especially not when Pietro's suggestions are involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat's Meow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for frostbite883's request: "Can you make a AU FF story with Wanda and Natasha eating out at a very weird restaurant?" Originally posted on [my tumblr](http://zombieannamilton.tumblr.com/post/139079169138/can-you-make-a-au-ff-story-with-wanda-and-natasha).

“You know that I love sharing coffee with you here.” Wanda raised her latte for emphasis. “Coffee breaks are much better when I can run into you.”

She was sort of shooting adorable heart eyes at Natasha, and Nat grinned. She cheered with her Red Eye. “Agreed.”  


Natasha had started meeting her there only a month after running into her during an investigation. Back then she’d just been a beautiful woman who’d caught her eye. But Wanda was much more, and Natasha was glad that she was able to go after who she wanted, and for once, get the girl.

“But…” Wanda hesitated. Nat made sure the tension in her body didn’t show. Wanda was either very forward or very hesitant. There wasn’t much room for in-betweens with the woman. 

Wanda swallowed and looked back up at Natasha. “Well, my brother, he said he had a great idea for a new place to meet. It’s a brand new cafe in town.” She seemed to find her confidence. “It’s called The Cat’s Meow.”

“Well, the name sounds interesting, I suppose.” Natasha tried to hide her smile. “Of course, if we meet somewhere else, people might consider it a date.”

Wanda’s grin widened, and Natasha loved it. It was an expression of mischievousness on her, but also of sheer delight. It was only the second time Natasha had seen it on her, and they’d been meeting almost daily. “I’d love to be your date.”

Natasha tilted her head, trying to remember if she had any cases to work on. Thankfully, her schedule was blank, and she could just close her PI office for the day. “I’ve got no work scheduled for tomorrow. We could go then.”

“I will meet you at your apartment.” Wanda downed the last of her drink.

Natasha slid her address over to Wanda, and then stood up and waved farewell on her way back to her office.

—

“Hurry up, your date’s going to ditch you,” Clint teased her. Nat rolled her eyes at him, and then elbowed him away. She was fixing her lipstick, and was still running on time.

Of course, as life would have it, Clint was right. There was a knock on their apartment door before Nat even had a chance to through on her lacy top. Clint Barton, of all people, opened the door, and grinned. He even managed a wolf whistle before Natasha slammed her shirt down and pushed past him to the door.

Wanda was standing there, in a gorgeous black dress, holding some roses that she quickly offered to Natasha. “Flowers, really?” Natasha asked. She raised an eyebrow. “Not usually the sort of gift people send me.” That wasn’t true, technically. They did. She just never wanted them.

At least, not until these. She tried not to sniff their nice scent too obviously as she took them and went into the kitchen, digging around for something that would do for a vase. She found a large cup from a trip to New Orleans, and managed to arrange them artistically in them.

Behind her, she saw Wanda laugh. “I’ll try for something else, next time.” Natasha turned around and saw how close Wanda was, and saw Clint making kissy gestures.

She ignored Clint, and instead smiled at Wanda. “So sure we’ll have another date?”

“Of course.” Natasha just smiled and took her hand, heading outside for the “short” walk to the cafe.

—

“I am going to murder Pietro,” Wanda muttered, as she sneezed for a fourth time. Natasha thought it was adorable that she made loud, body-shaking sneezes, and that she couldn’t seem to hold them in. “This was just evil.”

“I don’t know,” Natasha said, settling back with her Red Eye and the adorable black cat on her lap. “Other than you being allergic, I think it’s a great place.”

It turned out it wasn’t some jazzy cafe, like they’d guessed, but a cafe where there were cats to pet while you relaxed. It was sort of adorable, if you tilted your head. And liked cats. Which she did.

Natasha could never get a pet, her landlord wouldn’t allow it. But cats were relaxing, even if this little devil had tried to climb up her shirt and ripped the lace in two different places.

“Other than that,” Wanda repeated, sounding decidedly miserable. “I blew it,” she muttered, under her breath.

“Okay, so it’s not really a thing we should do regularly.” Natasha set the cat down, and reached across the table to hold Wanda’s non-tissue-holding hand. “But I’m glad you asked me here. And I promise, that when I pick our next date, I’ll make sure there aren’t any cats.”

Despite looking puffy and sick, Wanda’s whole face lit up. “Really?”

“I like you too much to give up because of some pet dander.” She gave Wanda’s lips a brief peck, and then pulled away just in time to avoid another sneeze. “Let’s take the rest of our scones out to the park, though, to give you some air.”


End file.
